The protocol of Montreal for the protection of the ozone layer led to the end of the use of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs). Less aggressive compounds for the ozone layer, such as the hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) e.g. HFC-134a replaced chlorofluorocarbons. These latter compounds were indeed shown to provide greenhouse gases. There exists a need for the development of technologies, which present a low ODP (ozone depletion potential) and a low GWP (global warming potential). Although the hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs), which are compounds which do not affect the ozone layer, were identified as interesting candidates, they exhibit a relatively high GWP value. There still exists the need to find compounds which exhibit a low GWP value. Hydrofluoroolefins (HFO) were identified as being possible alternatives with very low ODP and GWP values.
Several processes for production of HFOs compounds, in particular of propenes, were developed. The two compounds 1233xf (2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene) and 1234yf (2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene) are particularly desired.
WO2008/149011 describes fluorination in liquid phase in the presence of an ionic liquid of a propene. It is indicated generally that 1233xf and/or 1234yf (2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene) can be obtained by conversion of 1230xa.
WO2009/003157 discloses in its example 3 an alleged process for the conversion of 240db. In this example, the reactor is first charged with HF and the organic, and then the reaction is said to proceed towards product 245eb (1,1,1,2,3-pentafluoropropane).
WO2007/079431 in the example 3, discloses the reaction of product 240aa in a NaOH solution to provide the corresponding unsaturated compound, which necessitates a further, distinct, fluorination step for its conversion into 1233xf.
WO90/08754 discloses in example 4-1 the fluorination of 240aa. In this example, the reactor is charged with the organic compound and with HF, and the catalyst is antimony pentachloride. The reaction products comprise products of the 241(tetrachlorofluoropropane), 242(trichlorodifluoropropane, 243(dichlorotrifluoropropane) and 244(chlorotetrafluoropropane) series.
Thus, there is still a need for processes for the production of compound 1233xf.